Happy Ending
by UserAccountDeleted
Summary: First fanfiction, give it a chance. Beck and Jade meet on the day that Jade auditions for HollyWood arts. How BADE was formed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**TITLE: **Happy Ending Chapter One!

**A/n: **Hello! Victoriousbadefan here, and I'm about to start a new story. I'm in love with BADE, they are so cute together! This story is not really based on anything, just pure love and how Jade and Beck started dating.

-/-

Jade west, that was her name, yet she was such a different person now. Ever since her dad died, she had been living with her step mother Claire. Claire had two kids, Andre and Robbie and Jade got along with them pretty well, to her relief. She used to go to the high school up the road, but now Andre was forcing her to join the lame arts school. She had to audition to get in, and as much as she went against it, she was actually pretty excited.

She had always been told that she was good at the arts, and Jade knew that she stood a chance at getting in. She was in her second year at high school now, so she would start Hollywood arts in the same year as Andre and Robbie. It was good that she knew at least two people, even if they were a little crazy.

Jade usually kept herself to herself, she was a pretty closed up person. She had never had a best friend before, never told anyone her secrets. She didn't know how people would react to her, because generally she was pretty rude when she felt like it.

"So Jade, you scared?" Andre asked from the front of the car, turning to face Jade who shook her head fiercely.

"Why would I be? It's just a stupid audition!" Jade replied with a smile, and Andre returned her smile before turning back to face the road.

"I think you look scared, you're all white!" Rex (Robbie's puppet) commented bluntly, and Robbie looked apologetically at Jade.

"REX!" Robbie exclaimed and Jade laughed to herself, her brothers were the only people who could ever make her laugh.

"I think that's make up Rex." Jade answered the puppet sarcastically; plugging her ear plugs into her mobile and then brought them to her ears. She switched her music to loud, so she couldn't hear anyone else in the car.

For the rest of the journey, it involved little chatter and Robbie's arguments with Rex. Jade hunched herself up in the back when they arrived at Hollywood arts, she wouldn't admit it to herself, but it did look good.

She would have to sing a song, and act a small piece out to some judges and a student judge and then wait a few weeks to see if she had gotten in. Andre and Claire got out of the car, and Jade screwed up her fists and also got out of the car. She winced at the sunlight, before smoothing down her hair anxiously. She noticed a group of teenagers drawing graffiti all over the walls and she frowned, why didn't the teachers stop this?

Inside of Hollywood arts, she marvelled at the original lockers as she followed Andre and Robbie to the auditorium. A huge line of students waited their and she joined the back of the queue with a sigh. The girl in front of her, with brown wavy hair turned around when she noticed Jade behind her.

"Oh hello, are you here to audition as well?" the girl said with a friendly smile, and Jade frowned at her.

"What do you think?" Jade answered sarcastically, and the girl's eyebrows narrowed at this.

"No need for that tone, I'm Tori Vega, what's your name?" Tori introduced placing forward one hand, but Jade ignored it.

"Jade West, why do you care?" Jade replied sullenly, and she felt Andre's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Jade be nice, she's new just like you." Andre soothed Jade down, and she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Do I look like I care? I don't even want to be here." Jade said angrily, her face red with rage and Tori giggled.

"Well you sound happy, with that attitude I'm not sure you'll get into a school like this." Tori said cheerily, before turning around to her family and leaving Jade and Andre.

"Are all the pupils here like that?" Jade asked Andre, who laughed as he shook his head.

"No of course not, just be nice, pretend that you want to be here." Andre explained, and surprisingly Jade nodded.

"Fine, but so long as you know that this is only for you." Jade agreed walking forward a little as the girl on stage finished her song.

"That's sweet girl, and we all know that you have the talent to get in." Andre replied with a smirk.

"Right, I don't even know what song I'm doing!" Jade protested. It was true, because she didn't want to go to this lame school; she had refused to rehearse a song.

"Just sing that song that I wrote, the one I sang to you that time?" Andre suggested and Jade brought her memory back to last Christmas when Andre had written a song and had asked her to listen to it.

"But it's not me that song is cheery, and I'm not." Jade protested and some people stared at her in astonishment.

"That's why people invented acting Jade; I'll play the keyboard if you want." Andre said and Jade nodded nervously. Why was she nervous? She never got nervous?

"Um okay, why is this queue so long?" she complained angrily, leaning against the wall.

"Because this school is awesome!" Robbie butted in, causing Jade to jump by his sudden voice.

"Look Jade, the guy who's doing these auditions likes me; I'll ask him if you can skip the queue ok?" Andre said before handing Jade some sheet music as he rushed off to the front. Jade watched after him, feeling a little discouraged at her favourite brothers departure.

As she watched after Andre she noticed a boy leaning over the wall casually, listening to songs on some headphones. His head was humming along to the beat, and his blue eyes were glued to the stage. The boy had brown wavy hair, and Jade didn't know but she felt a little turned on by this boy. All of a sudden he looked up and spotted her, and he sent her a smile. Jade smiled back, forgetting that she was supposed to be mean. When he spotted the smile, he started to walk over to her, and she blushed, looking around anxiously.

"Hi, I'm Beck, what's your name?" the boy asked when he reached her, and she went even redder at this introduction.

"Oh me, I'm um…I'm Jade West." Jade mumbled, looking at the floor so that the boy wouldn't notice her red face.

"Cool name? You auditioning today?" he asked her and she nodded slowly, causing the boy to smirk.

"I hope you get in, you look kind of interesting." Beck said with a small smile, and Jade blushed at this little compliment.

"You look okay." Jade replied anxiously, trying her best to sound blunt and uncaring.

"I'm guessing that's good coming from you?" Beck asked her and she nodded, she had no idea why she was being so friendly to this boy, but something about him being so friendly kind of changed her. "I'll see you around." The boy said suddenly, before walking away, leaving a very hopeful Jade in his path.

-/-

Pretty please can you guys review? With little cherries on top?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**TITLE: **Happy Ending Chapter One!

PAIRINGS: BADE!

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, keep them coming!

-/-

_Beep beep beep_

Jade groaned, it was her first day at Hollywood arts, and she couldn't be bothered to get up.

She heard her bedroom door open, and tucked her head under her pillow, not wanting to look at whoever it was.

"Oy

Jade, get up!" That voice was most definitely Andre, what did he want now?

Jade frowned under her pillow; she couldn't back out now could she? She thought about her mom and how she had spent loads of money on buying her school things for Hollywood arts, she would have to get up, she couldn't throw it back in her mom's face like that.

"Do I have to?" Jade mumbled, and Andre nodded.

"Come on Jade!" Andre yelled, shaking her lightly, and her pushed him away before sitting up abruptly.

"This is the worst day of my life." Jade muttered, closing her eyes as the sun hit into her room.

-/-

Beck Oliver swung his bag over his shoulder, with a sigh and a casual glance at the new kids. He had never seen so many small people in his life; he looked around for his best friend Andre.

He spotted him immediately, and walked over to him swiftly. Beside him were some girls, one who he recognised and others were cheerleaders who he had seen before.

"Hey Andre." Beck said warmly, and Andre looked up and smiled.

"You alright? How were your holidays? My sister has finally agreed to come here." Andre said happily, and I nodded, that was the girl who I recognised. I had seen her at the auditions last week, she seemed pretty annoyed that day, I wonder if she was just scared?

"Oh hey." I say to her, and she looks up from her mobile and glares at me. Um...ok.

"She's a little nervous aren't you Jade?" Andre asks, and Jade sends him a confused look before glaring at him.

"No." She answers bluntly, and Andre gives her an aspirated look.

"JADE! This is my best friend Beck Oliver, Beck this is my sister Jade." Andre introduces and Beck smiles at him.

"Oh we've already met." Beck says and Andre's eyes open in astonishment.

"How?" he asks and Beck know he's confused and jade looks up once again.

"He decided to speak to me on the day of the audition." She replied her voice raspy and her arms on her hips.

"Oh that's great, see Jade, you've already made a new friend." Andre says to her and she scowls.

"That boy is not my friend." She answers bluntly, and Beck grins at her, she's so miserable that it's actually funny.

"Cheer up, Hollywood arts is a great school!" Beck says brightly, and she scowls once again.

"Right, if you must know, this wasn't my idea." She informs Beck, Beck has kind of guessed that.

"Yeah...I gathered that." Beck answers back to her, and she smiles, it's the first time Beck has seen her smile.

-/-

**Review? **


End file.
